Come With Me
by Ayuru-chan
Summary: [SasuNaru] [AU] ¿Qué pasaría si creyeses que has matado a alguien...? ¿...Y si en realidad no está muerto... sino que se te aparece en forma de fantasma?
1. Prólogo

¡Buenas! Soy Tsubaki y este es el primer fic de Naruto que publico.

Es un UA, así que aquí no hay kunais, shurikens, hokages, chidoris, rasengans, ninjas o sakuras-basuras (mentira, de eso si que hay... me persigue)

Es un fic shonen-ai/yaoi, sasunaru... y se lo dedico a Chise Black por ser la primera en leerlo y por soportarme cuando me pongo pesada con el título y le cuento mis sueños en los que Sasuke sale en Pasión de Gavilanes látigo en mano (quién es ese niinja...). También se lo dedico a mi hermanita Tsubasa porque me ha ayudado mucho con el argumento y por darme ideas estúpidas (aunque mis ideas son aún más estúpidas).

Os dejo con mi abogado xD

Abogado: mi cliente está deprimida porque es lenta de pensamiento y no se le ocurrió crear Naruto antes que el Kishimoto le quitara la idea, así que se agradecen donativos en forma de reveiw para subirle los ánimos y para que deje de tomarla conmigo. Ahora a leer.

**oOo**

**Come With Me...**

**oOo**

Sasuke se miró en el espejo por enésima vez, apoyándose en la pila del lavamanos. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareado, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al mismo asunto, aunque se esforzaba por intentar olvidarlo. La verdad es que tenía un aspecto horrible... tenía los ojos cansados y sin vida, estaba más pálido de lo habitual y lucía unas hermosas ojeras. Suspiró y oyó la voz de su hermano a sus espaldas.

-¿Sabías que dicen que con cada suspiro se escapa un poco de felicidad?- comentó Itachi alegremente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermanito y mirando su reflejo-. Tienes mala cara... o eso o yo la tengo muy bonita...

-Itachi... estoy cansado, eso es todo.

-Je, je, recuerda que soy tu hermanito querido. Puedes contármelo todo, venga dime... ¿Qué te pasa?

-A ti no te importa lo que me pase- murmuró mientras intentaba que su hermano le dejara en paz, pero en vez de eso, Itachi lo abrazó por la cintura con fuerza.

-No tienes por qué tener remordimientos, Sasuke... no sabrán nunca que fuiste tú, solamente confía en mí... y vamos a divertirnos!

Sasuke se zafó de su hermano con un bufido fastidiado y fue a sentarse en el sofá del salón, pero tuvo que quedarse de pie porque estaba ocupado por una chica rubia que saltaba sobre los cojines.

-¡Fiestaaa¡Yuju!- tropezó y se dio de morros contra el suelo- ay...

-Deidara, eso te pasa por ir por ahí haciendo el tonto- la reprendió Itachi saliendo del lavabo.

-No es justo...- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron dos chicos en la estancia, cargados con botellas de sake y algunas pizzas- Sasori-sempai, dile a Itachi que no es justo!!

-Para ti nada es justo- respondió cansinamente Sasori, dejando las botellas sobre la mesita. Se dejó caer en el sofá y le tiró un cojín a Deidara-. ¿Qué has hecho ahora??

-El tonto, como siempre- murmuró el otro que había entrado con Sasori.

-Cállate, pescadilla- Kisame la miró enfadado.

-¡No soy una pescadilla!

-Bah, dejadlo estar- Itachi se sentó junto a Sasori, quien había comenzado a destapar las pizza con un hambriento Kisame al lado, y miró a su hermano-. ¿Bebes?

-No, me voy a mi cuarto- se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, dejando a los mayores con su particular fiesta y oyendo los gritos de Deidara cantando algo así como "en un país multicolooor... nació Kisame bajo el sool...". Él no veía por qué habían de celebrar cada vez que atracaban un banco o alguna joyería... Itachi y sus compañeros eran profesionales, hasta ahora nunca se habían dejado atrapar por la policía, habían robado en numerosos lugares y nunca les habían cogido. Sasuke había ido a vivir con ellos dos meses atrás, cuando sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche y él se había tenido que marchar a la casa de su hermano y sus compañeros de piso (que, todo sea dicho de paso, eran muy... raritos). Había empezado a "trabajar" con ellos ahora hacía un par de semanas, y no había sentido ningún remordimiento. ¿Acaso el camión que provocó el accidente en el que murieron sus padres se había sentido culpable de dejarle huérfano y obligarle a irse a vivir lejos de su ciudad? Pues él tampoco tenía por qué sentirse culpable... al menos era lo que había estado pensando hasta ese momento.

Llegó a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama, mirando el techo y descubriendo de pronto una mancha de humedad en una esquina. "Estúpido Itachi... ya podría gastarse el dinero que consigue en reformar la casa..."

Se tumbó de lado e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero su conciencia (y los gritos de los de abajo) no le dejaban. Estaba hecho polvo... nunca había herido a nadie en ningún atraco, y nunca había querido hacerlo, pero el de esa mañana había sido especialmente duro. Aún recordaba los ojos azules del chico que intentaba proteger la joyería de su padre, y su grito cuando a Sasuke se le disparó la pistola por accidente y le hirió el brazo. Después el chico se había caído al suelo y se había dado un golpe muy fuerte en la nuca. A partir de ahí todo lo que recordaba era que Itachi le había sacado de allí a rastras porque él estaba en shock mirando al chaval y preguntándose una y otra vez si le habría matado o no. Su hermano decía que se olvidara del tema, que no le conocía de nada... pero no era así, ese chico iba a su instituto y él sabía quién era. Uzumaki Naruto... uno de esos chicos escandalosos que se sentaban en la última fila y pasaban olímpicamente del profesor. Nunca le había caído especialmente bien, aunque debía reconocer que su sonrisa le gustaba. Rubio y con unos enormes ojos azules, jamás le había visto con amigos, siempre estaba solo... como él. Se prometió a si mismo que iría a visitarle al hospital al día siguiente, cuando descubriera dónde le habían ingresado.

Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido. Esa noche ni siquiera en sueños pudo descansar, la sonrisa de Naruto aparecía en su mente una y otra vez. Despertó de madrugada, empapado en sudor y muy nervioso. Bajó al piso de abajo, tropezando con un bulto en el suelo que después reconoció como Kisame borracho y se metió en el baño. Se quitó la camiseta y se echó agua por la cara y el pecho, intentando refrescarse. Giró la cabeza y miró hacia el salón, donde Itachi roncaba nada decorosamente y Deidara murmuraba en sueños algo así como "ejejej... no pares, no... jejeje", durmiendo encima de Sasori , mientras Kisame dormía en el suelo abrazado a una botella de sake como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hizo una mueca, estaban los cuatro tan borrachos que parecían hasta inofensivos. Volvió la vista al espejo lentamente y se puso primero blanco, luego rojo y después azul. En el espejo se reflejaba la figura de Naruto, mirándole con una cara muy seria por encima de su hombro.

**oOo**

Reviews...?


	2. Capítulo 1

**oOo**

Cap-1 

**oOo**

Se giró asustado para encontrarse con los ojos azules del Uzumaki, que le miraba enfadado.

-¿Qué... qué haces aquí... Na... ruto...?- estaba muerto de miedo.

-Oh, nada, sólo pasaba por aquí y me dije "¡vamos a hacerle una visitita a Sasuke, que seguro que se sentirá muy solo!"- replicó Naruto sarcásticamente-. Un momento... Sasuke... ¿puedes verme?- él asintió con la cabeza levemente, estaba más pálido de lo habitual- Ahh ¿en serio me ves? Bien!! Es que empezaba a asustarme, he intentado hablar antes con mi padre y no me hacía ni caso, y además ¿sabes qué? ¡Puedo atravesar las paredes! ¿A que mola?- atravesó la pared con su brazo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sasuke se tranquilizó un poco al verle sonreír, y respiró hondo antes de dirigir su vista a Naruto, que atravesaba una y otra vez la madera de la puerta sin ninguna dificultad, parecía pasárselo bien y todo.

-Naruto... ¿eres un fantasma o tengo alucinaciones?

-Ehm... creo que soy un fantasma, jaja- comentó alegremente-. Y lo mejor es que tú puedas verme, no sabes lo aburrido que es no poder hablar con nadie.

-Espera, espera... ¿entonces estás muerto?

La cara de Naruto palideció un momento.

-¡Mierda, no lo había pensado!

-Bien, vamos bien... un día te encuentras que eres un fantasma y atraviesas paredes, y no se te ocurre pensar en si estás muerto o no... baka.

-¡Cállate! Bastante susto me he llevado yo para que encima me reprendas... ¿y si estoy muerto qué hago? No podré hablar con Sakura-chan, mi vida social estará limitada a mantener largas y aburridas conversaciones contigo, ¡voy a morir de la desesperación!- intentó darse un cabezazo contra la pared pero la atravesó limpiamente-. ¡Y ni siquiera puedo suicidarme si no lo soporto! ¿Qué clase de mundo es este?

-¿Te crees que a mi me hace gracia ser el único que te vea?- preguntó mientras se ponía la camiseta. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero iba con el torso desnudo-. ¿Con cuánta gente has intentado hablar? ¿Seguro que sólo puedo verte yo?

-Sep, casi seguro, porque con mi padre he intentado hasta pegarle y no ha funcionado- la cara de Naruto se ensombreció al recordar el rostro triste de su padre, pero enseguida recuperó la sonrisa-. En el fondo me alegro de que puedas verme... pero sólo en el fondo- añadió al ver la cara sorprendida de Sasuke.

-Naruto...

-¿Sasuke, qué haces aquí hablando solo? ¿Quién es ese Naruto?- preguntó Itachi soñoliento, entrando en el baño-. Anda, sal que necesito el lavabo...- murmuró atravesando la imagen de Naruto, que se quedó con cara de susto después de que el hermano de Sasuke pasara a través de él.

-Eh... sí, ya me voy- le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Naruto para que le siguiese y subió las escaleras. Al llegar a su habitación, dudó un momento ente cerrar o no la puerta, y acabo cerrando de un portazo. Se dejó caer en la cama mientras Naruto atravesaba la pared y se plantaba delante de él con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el rubio tras cinco minutos de incómodo silencio.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer de qué?

-Sasuke, no me digas que vas a actuar como si no estuviera, porque eso es ignorarme, y a mí no se me ignora por obvias razones: uno porque soy Uzumaki Naruto, dos porque soy la persona más maravillosa que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra, y por consiguiente, es impensable el tratar de ignorarme, y tres porque sólo tú puedes verme, ¿no te parecen suficiente convincentes mis (maravillosos) argumentos?

-...

-¡No me ignores, leches!

-Creo que podríamos empezar por buscar tu cuerpo... pero me temo que ni tú mismo sabes dónde está, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó con tono sarcástico.

-Pues no sé donde anda... espero estar bien. Jeje, que raro suena decir esa frase, ¿no?

-Naruto, no estoy para bromas- se giró mirando hacia la ventana, pero el rostro de Naruto apareció ante él-. Déjame en paz-. Murmuró malhumorado, girándose otra vez sobre la cama deshecha y tapándose con las sábanas-. Ya lo pensaré mañana, ahora déjame dormir.

-...Sasuke- el moreno respondió con un gruñido-. ¿Dónde duermo yo? Oh, jeje, lo olvidaba, soy un fantasma, no puedo dormir... ¿Sasuke, los fantasmas duermen? No sé para qué te pregunto, si nunca has sido un fantasma...- un manotazo de Sasuke le indico que se callara-. Vale, hombre, pero es que me aburro.

-...túmbate.

-¿En el suelo? Ni lo sueñes, no pienso rebajarme a eso.

-...- Sasuke destapó la mitad de su cama y le dio la espalda. Naruto se tumbó donde le había indicado su compañero y puso las manos tras la cabeza. Sonrió pensando en qué dirían si dijera en el instituto que había dormido en la cama de Sasuke, el frío, orgulloso y antisocial Sasuke Uchiha, el guapo de clase, el que siempre sacaba buenas notas y al que todas las chicas perseguían a pesar de que no se le había visto nunca con ninguna. Luego, su semblante cambió al recordar el robo de la mañana en la joyería de su padre. Él sólo había intentado proteger lo que a su padre le había costado tanto esfuerzo de conseguir y de lo que se sentía realmente orgulloso: su trabajo. No había querido que unos atracadores se llevaran por delante toda la ilusión de su padre... y ahora no sabía ni siquiera si había muerto o no. Sólo sabía que, cuando encontrara a los que les habían atacado, haría todo lo posible para que pagaran por lo que habían hecho. Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, acabó por dormirse.

**oOo**

-Saasuukeeee... despierta... ya es de día... los pajaritos cantan, los mariachis son felices y ahí fuera hay miles y miles de muchachitas esperando a ser conquistadas por mí...- canturreó Itachi abriendo las cortinas de la habitación de su hermano. Se acercó con una sonrisa malvada a la cama de Sasuke, pero antes de que pudiera levantar las sábanas, un cojín le dio en toda la cara.

-¡Sé levantarme solo!- gritó un despeinado Sasuke saliendo de debajo del montón de sábanas que era su cama.

-Vale, vale, perdone usted...

-¡Fuera!

-Te quiero bajo en cinco minutos... o de lo contrario enviaré a Deidara para despertarte- amenazó entrecerrando los ojos mientras salía de la habitación.

-Maldito...- murmuró Sasuke mientras buscaba sus zapatillas debajo de la cama. De repente se acordó de que Naruto era un fantasma y andaba pululando por su casa... ¿o había sido un sueño?-. ¿Naruto?- preguntó, no muy convencido.

-¿Qué quieres...?- preguntó una voz soñolienta procedente de su cama. Sasuke, alarmado, se acercó a paso rápido y descubrió al rubio tumbado en su cama, al lado de las mantas revueltas.

-Vaya, al final parece que los fantasmas sí que duermen- comentó Sasuke de buen humor.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- murmuró levantándose y bostezando ampliamente-. ¿Voy a ir contigo a clase?

-No pensarías quedarte aquí todo el día oyendo cantar a Kisame mientras friega los platos, ¿verdad? Porque créeme, es horrible.

-¿Kisame? ¿Y ese quién es?

-Ya los irás conociendo a todos... son los amigos de mi hermano.

-Ah, ¿tienes hermanos?

-Uno mayor que yo... se llama Itachi.

-Anda... ¿y se parece a ti?

-Yo me parezco a él, aunque me cueste reconocerlo...- un cántico celestial proveniente de las escaleras interrumpió sus palabras.

-Pezqueñines no, gracias, hay que dejarlos crecer... Sasuke-chaan... ¿ya estás despierto?

-Mierda... Kisame...

-¡Sasuke-chan! ¿Estás despierto ya? Ita-chan me ha mandado a levantarte, dice que eres un niño malo y remolón que no quiere ir al cole, y eso está mal porque... porque sí- asomó la azul cabeza por el marco de la puerta y observó a Sasuke vestido con el pijama-. Baja a desayunar, anda.

-Está bien- refunfuñó Sasuke. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar algo en su armario. Sacó la ropa y empezó a desvestirse ante la mirada atónita del Uzumaki.

-¿No pensarás cambiarte aquí?

-¿Por qué no? Es mi habitación.

Naruto gruñó por lo bajo y atravesó la pared, saliendo al pasillo. Buscó las escaleras con la mirada y se deslizó al piso de abajo. Entró en el salón y se encontró con un chico de ojos azules leyendo un periódico mientras tomaba una taza de café humeante, tenía mala cara y se le veía cansado, como si hubiera estado toda la noche de borrachera. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y comenzó a leer el diario por encima de su hombro. En la página abierta hablaban justamente del atraco a su joyería. Comenzó a leer el artículo con interés pero el chico cerró el periódico de un golpe y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Naruto, y se quedó muy quieto de repente mirando a los ojos del chico. "¿...puede verme?"

-Deidara, ya te tengo dicho que no me gusta que leas el periódico por encima de mi espalda.

-Jaja, lo siento, Sasori, esque no lo he podido resistir- dijo Deidara sacando la lengua. Había atravesado la figura de Naruto, y cuando se inclinó, Naruto suspiró aliviado. El tal Sasori no le había visto a él, sino a la chica rubia.

Se levantó del sofá dejando a Deidara y a Sasori en sus interesantes discusiones y entró en la cocina, descubriendo al tal Kisame sirviendo los platos y al chico pálido que había entrado en el baño anoche. Se le quedó mirando, era muy parecido a Sasuke y supuso que sería su hermano.

-Kisame... ¿qué se supone que es esto?- preguntó Itachi alzando una ceja y mirando su plato con desconfianza.

-¡Son tostadas!- respondió Kisame ofendido.

-¿Son comestibles?

-Evidentemente.

-...me temo que mañana me tocará a mi cocinar...- en ese momento Sasuke entró en la cocina, saludando a Naruto con una mirada y sentándose al lado de su hermano-. Buenos días, Sasukito.

-...Kisame... ¿qué se supone que es esto?- preguntó inspeccionando las tostadas. Miró a Kisame y a su hermano, que se aguantaban la risa, y suspiró, molesto-. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Nada, nada... anda, come y vete a clase...

**oOo**

-¡Uchiha! ¡Podría estar más atento en clase en vez de mirar por la ventana, le aseguro que no hay nada más interesante que mis maravillosas enseñanzas!

Llovía. A Sasuke siempre le habían gustado los días lluviosos. Se quedaba como hipnotizado viendo el agua caer y oyendo el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra los cristales. Era tan relajante que podría quedarse dormido mirando por una ventana un día de lluvia, sin pensar en nada, solo viendo llover...

Lunes por la mañana, lluvioso y aburrido, al menos para él. Educación Física... pero no habían bajado por la lluvia. El gimnasio estaba en reparación, el patio estaba encharcado y él estaba mirando por la ventana mientras oía de fondo la voz de Gai-sensei.

-Uchiha... ¿qué se supone que hace?

Él levantó la vista para clavarla en los ojos negros del profesor. Su extraña ceja derecha (la izquierda era igual de extraña) se movía en un tic constante, como cada vez que se enfadaba. La clase estaba en silencio, como esperando que dijera algo.

-¿No me responde, Uchiha?- recibió más silencio por parte del moreno-. ¡Al pasillo!- Sasuke se levantó y salió del aula, seguido de Naruto.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó el rubio con cara enfadada una vez hubieron salido del aula-. La culpa ha sido tuya, no estabas atendiendo en clase.

-Cállate y vamos a ver a la directora, quiero preguntarle por ti... seguramente ella sabrá qué ha pasado con tu cuerpo- Naruto puso cara asustada.

-¿Y si...?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Lo sabremos cuando lleguemos.

Naruto guardó silencio y siguió a Sasuke por los pasillos desiertos hacia el despacho de la directora. Le habían mandado tantas veces allí que eran imposibles de contar, y no era precisamente por su buen comportamiento. Miró a Sasuke, que caminaba por delante de él, y se preguntó cómo podía ser tan serio y tan buen alumno. Pasaron por delante de un aula que tenía la puerta abierta y observó como un par de chicas le dirigían una mirada soñadora a Sasuke. Las miró enfadado, y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada al moreno. ¿Qué tenía para que todas las chicas le fueran detrás? No lo entendía, que Sasuke fuera tan guapo no era razón para que las chicas se le tiraran encima... aunque tenía esos ojos rasgados tan negros y brillantes, y ese pelo tan oscuro y liso que daban ganas de acariciar, y esa piel tan blanca y suave... bueno, no sabía si era suave, tendría que averiguarlo... se quedó plantado en mitad del pasillo, y después de autocensurar todos los pensamientos relacionados con Sasuke, se prometió que, en el caso de que su cuerpo estuviera bien y pudiera volver a meterse en él, se pegaría un bofetón por ir pensando eso de su compañero de clase.

-¿Qué hace, dobe?-preguntó Sasuke extrañado mirando al rubio que se había quedado parado en mitad del pasillo-. Te van a salir raíces si te quedas ahí plantado.

-¡Sasuke baka!- llegó a su altura y, cuando abrió la boca para decirle algo hiriente, el moreno le interrumpió.

-Ya hemos llegado.

Naruto cerró la boca y tragó saliva. Estaban ante la puerta de la directora.

**oOo**

Lo sé, soy mala dejándolo así xDD jejeje... weno, espero que os haya gustado este capi... reviews, reviews, reviews, reviewssss... voy a responderlos jojojo

**Musa Lockheart:** OMG! Mi primer review! (tsubaki llora de emocion contenida, sniff...) Te gusta la idea? Jeje, gracias n.n Espero que te guste también la continuación!

**Kyroa-chan: **chungo? Jaja xD yo también soy algo impaciente... aquí tienes tu continuación, disfrútala!

**Armys: **ke guay, tienes una inner! La mía es una inner silenciosa ·-· (inner: ...) lo ves? (inner: ...) no me quiere! (inner: ...) er... bueno, a lo que iba, que espero que te guste este capítulo nn

**Hitomy miwa akimoto: **SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR!


	3. Capítulo 2

**oOo**

**Cap-2**

**oOo**

La lluvia golpeaba incesantemente los cristales del despacho de la directora. Tsunade fijó sus brillantes ojos en los negros y calmados de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo, Uchiha? No creo que esa información sea de su incumbencia.

-Solo quiero pasarme para hacerle una visita, eso es todo- respondió Sasuke tranquilamente, intentando acomodarse en la fría silla de madera frente a la mesa de la directora. Ésta le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y cómo sabe que el señor Uzumaki fue herido ayer?

-Mi hermano conoce a su padre- mintió sin perder la calma, mirando a los ojos de la directora-. Y considero normal el haberme enterado, mi hermano me lo dijo... aunque quiero que tenga por seguro que no comentaré a nadie lo que le ha pasado a Uzumaki- dijo desviando un momento la vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el rubio, presa de los nervios. Se notaba que Naruto estaba muy nervioso, jugaba con sus manos y movía la pierna con impaciencia. Devolvió la vista a Tsunade y ella le observo largo rato.

-Está bien, pero con la condición de que no se lo diga a nadie. Tome la dirección del hospital- dijo mientras apuntaba algo en un papelito apresuradamente-, y no vuelva a saltarse las clases tan alegremente-. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, cogió el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se levantó y la directora sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado al despacho-. Y dele recuerdos a Uzumaki de mi parte.

-Lo haré. Que tenga un buen día- se despidió mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Igualmente, Uchiha.

Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella para no caerse. Naruto atravesó la pared y se plantó ante el moreno con una sonrisa.

-¡Lo hiciste, Sasuke! Oh, que guay has quedado delante de la vieja- rió- ¡Tú ahí, frío como un pepino!! ¡Eres mi ídolo, Sasuke!

-Con que dijeras gracias sobraba. Además, si me ha dado la dirección de un hospital y no de una funeraria significa que aún estás vivo, ¿no crees?- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras echaba a caminar hacia su clase. Naruto se puso a su lado.

-Gracias, en serio, gracias... de verdad- sonrió a Sasuke y éste desvió la mirada, molesto. ¿Por qué su sonrisa le afectaba de esa manera?- Oye, Sasuke... ¿por qué haces todo esto por mí?- Sasuke guardó silencio, ni él mismo lo sabía. Quería convencerse de que era porque Naruto, aunque no lo supiera y aunque no tuviera intención de decírselo, estaba así porque él le disparó, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo hacía por sentirse culpable... no quería admitir que sentía cierta simpatía por el rubito.

-Uf, baka, porque... no sé, en serio... no me preguntes porque no tengo ni idea- evadió lo que realmente pensaba con un movimiento de cabeza y se paró ante la puerta de su aula mirando a Naruto-. Ahora tengo que inventarme alguna excusa para explicarle a Gai-sensei.

**oOo**

Llegó a su casa y buscó a su hermano con algo de desesperación. Dejó la mochila en su cuarto y salió corriendo al pasillo, chocando con Deidara.

-¿Dónde está Itachi, Deidara?

-En el despacho, creo. Se ha encerrado ahí a saber quién sabe qué cosas.

Sasuke bajó deprisa las escaleras y entró en el despacho seguido de Naruto. Itachi levantó la vista del ordenador y Sasuke no pudo reprimir una risita.

-Se me hace raro verte con gafas, Aniki...

-¿Qué quieres?- resopló fastidiado-. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

-Oh, nada, decirte que me voy, tengo algo que hacer...- Itachi abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero su hermano le cortó- ...y, sí, ya he comido...- Itachi hizo ademán de decir hago más, y Sasuke volvió a cortarle- ...de camino a casa, me he comido un bocadillo-. Cogió su chaqueta que estaba en un percha detrás de Itachi. Su hermano mayor se giró-. Itachi, que tengo prisa!!- interrumpió antes de que su sufrido hermano pudiera hablar.

-¡Sasuke, que no me dejas hablar!- suspiró y miró a su hermanito, divertido, con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia pintada en el rostro-. ¿Con quién has quedado?

-Er... con nadie, tengo cosas que hacer, eso es todo.

-Ya...- seguía con la sonrisita en la cara-. Bueno, aquí a las ocho como muy tarde, que mañana hay clase.

-Nueve.

-Ocho y media.

-Está bien... pero de todas maneras creo que estaré aquí mucho antes-. Se dirigió a la puerta y miró a Naruto, que había estado todo el tiempo observando entre curioso y divertido la discusión entre Itachi y él. Salió de la casa y el rubio fue tras él.

-Qué bien te llevas con tu hermano- comentó Naruto mientras salían a la calle. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos un momento, el sol le molestaba. Abrió el paraguas que había cogido antes de salir de su casa y caminó deprisa hasta llegar a la parada del autobús.

-No me llevo bien con él... discutimos por casi todo.

-Tienes suerte... yo nunca he tenido hermanos, no sé lo que es eso.

-¿Eres hijo único?

-Sí... vivo con mi padre... bueno, vivía- los ojos azules de Naruto se perdieron en algún punto que Sasuke no pudo adivinar-. ¿Sabes? Mi padre tenía una joyería... digo "tenía" porque no sé lo que habrá pasado con ella... el otro día nos atracaron-. Sasuke tragó saliva-. Y, por suerte, no hirieron a mi padre. A mí creo que me dispararon, no recuerdo mucho... y tampoco recuerdo habértelo contado- le miró acusadoramente, recordando que Sasuke había mencionado ante Tsunade que sabía que estaba en el hospital.

-Em...- estaba claro que no podía decirle lo que sabía del atraco, supuestamente Naruto no le había contado nada-. Leí una noticia en el periódico de que habían atracado una joyería que se llamaba como tu apellido, y até cabos, eso es todo- fijó sus en los de Naruto, quien le sostuvo la mirada desafiante. El rubio estaba muy serio, más de lo que Sasuke habría podido llegar a imaginar. Si descubría su mentira no volvería a confiar en él... aunque ¿eso qué le importaba? Él era Sasuke Uchiha, le importaba bien poco lo que a gente pensara de él, ¿desde cuándo era tan sentimental? Al final, Naruto sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban.

-Qué listo eres, Sasuke- comentó sonriendo y provocando que Sasuke se sonrojara involuntariamente.

-Je, ¿qué te creías, usuratonkachi?- en ese momento llegó el autobús y Sasuke fue a sentarse en las filas de atrás, al lado de una extraña abuelita. Naruto se rió mucho esa tarde, cuando la abuelita confundió a Sasuke con una niña y le ofreció una piruleta de colores.

-Er... señora, soy un hombre...

-No, no, bonita, no sé tu nombre.

-...- Sasuke enrojeció, avergonzado, mientras Naruto se desternillaba a su lado, casi ahogándose de la risa. Sasuke, con las risas del rubio martilleándole la cabeza, tuvo que acabar aceptando la golosina de la señora. Al fin llegaron a la parada del hospital y Sasuke bajó del autobús atropelladamente. Mientras la señora saludaba alegremente a Sasuke desde la ventanilla del bus y Sasuke levantaba la mano a forma de saludo con una gota de sudor bajándole por la sien, Naruto miró preocupado la bulliciosa entrada del hospital.

**oOo**

-¿El señor Uzumaki?- la enfermera alzó una ceja y escrutó a Sasuke con la mirada, como evaluándolo.

-Sí, bueno, soy un amigo...

-Hum...- la enfermera paseó su mirada por la figura del Uchiha, y le miró un momento con desprecio, como si no le considerara digno de entrar. Al final suspiró y rebuscó entre los papeles esparcidos sobre el mostrador-. Habitación cuatrocientos nueve-. Informó de mala gana y sin mirar siquiera a Sasuke, y prosiguió con su trabajo.

El Uchiha hizo una mueca y se dirigió al ascensor, seguido de Naruto que, aunque callado, se le notaba nervioso. Cogió el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta y entró en la habitación cuatrocientos nueve.

La brisa que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta movía suavemente las cortinas blancas. Naruto avanzó hasta el final de la habitación nervioso, y, tragando saliva, se detuvo ante una cama de dosel. Sasuke se puso a su lado, y le sonrió ligeramente, antes de descorrer la cortina de la cama.

-Naruto...- el rubio miró su propio cuerpo con incredulidad y alargó la mano en un intento de poder tocarse, pero sus dedos solo tocaron el vacío.

-Es tan... frustrante...- murmuró en voz baja observando su cuerpo con más calma. No parecía él mismo, su piel tenía un tono pálido y estaba conectado a una extraña máquina que emitía pitidos constantes. Miró a Sasuke, quien estaba muy serio con la vista clavada en su cuerpo. El moreno acercó una mano a su cuerpo, rozándole la mejilla y él sintió un suave cosquilleo en su cara.

-Lo siento...- retiró la mano despacio.

-...- observó la máquina que le mantenía con vida-. Estoy en coma, ¿verdad?-. Sasuke asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Y me alegro de que sea así- le prefería así antes que muerto.

-Sabes, es extraño tenerte delante y no poderte tocar...- comentó Naruto con un deje de amargura después de un momento de silencio-. Me gustaría saber quién me ha hecho esto...

Sasuke sintió que se le caía el mundo encima. Cerró los ojos con un sentimiento de culpabilidad que nunca antes había sentido mientras sentía que se le iba formando un nudo en el estómago. Iba a responderle algo cuando oyó la puerta abrirse detrás de ellos. Se giró para encontrarse con un hombre joven que entraba a la habitación a paso lento, mirándole con cautela. El cabello rubio le caía en dos mechones a ambos lados del rostro, y el flequillos le tapaba parcialmente unos ojos azules llenos de dolor e hinchados, seguramente, de tanto llorar.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Eres Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntó el hombre extrañado, acercándose a Sasuke.

-¿Me conoce?

-Sí, bueno... Naruto me ha hablado mucho de ti... soy su padre- le alcanzó una mano al moreno, quien la aceptó y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Le ha hablado de mi?

-Muchas veces, creo que te admira mucho. Te admiraba mucho...

-Vaya... no lo sabía- murmuró mirando de reojo a Naruto.

-¿Está en coma, sabes?- Sasuke asintió-. Creo que le hubiera gustado mucho saber que has venido a visitarle- Sasuke bajó la mirada-. Desde que le ingresaron, no había venido nadie a verle... bueno supongo que no les habría dado tiempo, sólo hace dos días que está aquí... sin embargo, no creo que tuviera muchos amigos- comentó el hombre con amargura.

-¿Estaba siempre solo?- preguntó, más por asegurarse que por otra cosa.

-Pues sí...- suspiró-. Pero él siempre decía que algún día conseguiría a alguien que le reconociese... y creo que quería que justamente tú fueses esa persona que le reconociera.

Naruto quería morirse. Su padre le estaba haciendo pasar una vergüenza horrible (aunque indirectamente) y no tenía valor para levantar la mirada del suelo y ver los ojos de Sasuke. Seguramente a partir de ahora no querría saber nada más de él... su mirada se entristeció y una angustia se instaló en su pecho. Tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar. Y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que irse de allí rápidamente. Sin soltar una palabra, salió de la habitación y atravesó la puerta sin levantar la vista ni un momento.

Sasuke alcanzó a verle y se despidió apresuradamente del padre del rubio. Salió de la habitación y le buscó con la mirada, localizándole al final del pasillo, bajando las escaleras. Se dirigió hacia allí casi corriendo, pero una camilla se interpuso en su camino, y varios médicos y enfermeras le cortaron el paso, en dirección a la sala de urgencias.

**oOo**

Bajaba las escaleras despacio, mirando al suelo, si pensar en nada en concreto y con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Te has perdido?

Levantó la vista despacio, sólo para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que le miraban fijamente. Se dio la vuelta y miró a todos lados, comprobando que no había nadie más en el pasillo aparte de ellos dos. Volvió a mirar al chico. Pelirrojo, un poco más alto que él. Pero sólo un poco.

-Dime... ¿te has perdido?- repitió con suavidad.

-...no. No lo sé.

-¿Eres de primera o de segunda categoría?

Naruto alzó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si estás muerto o en coma. Hay una tercera categoría para los que están justo entre la vida y la muerte, pero esa es especial. Oh, no me he presentado, me llamo Gaara- extendió una mano, que el rubio miró con incredulidad y un deje de sorpresa-. Soy exorcista.

-Me llamo Naruto- dijo, ignorando la mano que el otro le ofrecía-. Y no puedo darte la mano. Ojalá pudiera-. Pensó que era la presentación más... estúpida que había hecho en su vida.

-Ah, jeje, no me había dado cuenta. ¿La costumbre, sabes?

-Ya... oye, ¿eso de las categorías...?

-Nada, son cosas mías. La primera categoría son los muertos. Por ellos no puedo hacer nada sino darles el... descanso eterno. Ya sabes, que se estén tranquilitos y no molesten. La mayoría de la categoría primera están en forma de fantasma porque se dejaron algo pendiente en vida. Yo... bueno, les ayudo a que cumplan eso que dejaron en deuda. Tú perteneces a la segunda categoría. No estás muerto, pero no puede decirse que estés muy vivo. Me refiero a que tu cuerpo vive, pero tu no te mueves. Estás en coma, vamos, dormido... yo suelo ayudar a que despierten.

-¿Eres una especie de vidente, entonces?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-No exactamente...- Gaara se encogió de hombros-. Pero si quieres llamarme así...

-Oye...- el pelirrojo fijó sus inquietantes ojos verdes en las azules de Naruto-. Gaara, crees que... ¿podrías ayudarme a recuperar mi cuerpo?

El chico de ojos verdes se le quedó mirando con expresión dura. Sus ojos eran ahora fríos y parecían no tener expresión, como si mirara a través de Naruto. Al final, sólo suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-La última vez que lo intenté... no salió del todo bien...- suspiró y se arregló una inexistente arruga de la blusa-. Está bien, te ayudaré... pero con una condición- Naruto ladeó la cabeza con incredulidad-. Busca a Itachi Uchiha. Hay algo que tiene y que me pertenece.

Naruto tragó saliva al oír el nombre.

-Itachi... ¿Uchiha?

-Sí, Itachi Uchiha. No me hagas repetir tanto el nombrecito que se me hace odioso- repuso Gaara con un bufido, y se acercó lentamente al rubio-. Primero búscale y ya te diré lo que quiero de él. Por cierto... Naruto-. Susurró su nombre muy lentamente cerca de su oído-. Tienes un nombre muy lindo...

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, y volvió a abrirlos cuando dejó de sentir al pelirrojo tan cerca de él. Vio como se alejaba despacio, y se giró cuando un grito de Sasuke le hizo voltearse.

-Dónde estabas, baka?- preguntó el moreno llegando hasta él con la respiración entrecortada.

-Sasuke, yo... he conocido a...- se giró para presentarle al pelirrojo, pero cerró la boca al instante. Allí no había nadie.

**oOo**

-¡Deidaraaaaaa!

-¿Qué quieres, leches? ¿No ves que estoy haciendo la cena?- salió de la cocina con un delantal de flores manchado de tomate y sin anudar.

-¡La he traído, la he traído! ¡Es ELLA!

-¿Qué me estás contando?

-¿No recuerdas que Sasori ha comentado esta mañana que ha sentido una... experiencia extrasensorial de esas que dice que siente?

-No- Kisame hizo un gesto de desespero-. Además, Sasori está como una cabra-. Sentenció la rubia mientras blandía una cuchara de madera lleno de salsa de tomate-. Así que no hay que hacer caso de sus paranoias.

-Deidara, aquí la cabra eres tu...- tomatazo de Deidara que Kisame esquivó por bien poco-. Bueno, el caso es que... como Sasori ha dicho que había una... "presencia"- . Se acercó a Deidara y puso cara de circunstancias, bajando la voz y mirándole a los ojos- ...pues he traído a alguien que nos podría ayudar a...-. Bajó aún más la voz, provocando que una vena de enfado se formara en la frente de Deidara- ...eliminarla.

-¿Quieres estarte quieto?- gritó la rubia, enfurecida, y apartó a Kisame de un empujón.

-Jooo, Deidy, eres una aburrida- Kisame hizo un puchero-. Ven a verla.

Deidara, con una mueca en la cara, se quitó el delantal y lo lanzó a una silla de la cocina (tenía que estar presentable), dejó la cuchara de madera por ahí tirada y se arregló el pelo mirándose en el reflejo que le ofrecía la vitrocerámica. Cuando llegaron al salón, se encontraron con un emocionado Itachi viendo el fútbol en la tele y gritando histérico a cada gol (si hasta tenía una bufanda con los colores de su equipo anudada al cuello). A su lado estaba Sasori, hundido en el sofá y bastante aburrido (él prefería el baloncesto). Sentada junto a Sasori, una ancianita pequeña y arrugada les escrutó con sus ojos oscuros y brillantes. El pelo canoso se sostenía con horquillas y lo llevaba recogido en una redecilla. En sus manos, un bastón de madera pulida reflejaba los destellos del televisor. Les sonrío, haciendo que en su rostro se formaran más arrugas de las que ya tenía.

Deidara alzó una ceja.

-¿Sasori?

-Dime.

Deidara alzó la otra ceja.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Sasori se rascó distraídamente la cabeza antes de responder.

-Bueno, yo... esta mañana sentí algo raro, así que la he traído a ella para que lo elimine- al notar la mirada de Deidara fija sobre él, intentó explicarse-. Vale, noté un espíritu, pero debió de ser un espíritu menor, algo así como un zorro o un tejón-. Explicó, entusiasmado, y dirigió la mirada hacia la ancianita-. Ella es una exorcista, nos ayudará a expulsar a ese espíritu maligno de nuestra casa, ¿no es apasionante?-. Preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos.

-No.

-...

-...

-...

-¡¡GOOOOOL!!

Itachi se puso en pie de un salto, comenzó a corretear por todo el salón, entró a la cocina, dio la vuelta a la mesa y volvió a salir, y empezó a dar botes en el sofá como un niño pequeño.

-¡¡QUE PASAMOS A LA FINAL!!

En ese momento, Sasuke entró en casa. La anciana se levantó de golpe y Sasori dirigió la mirada detrás de Sasuke, donde se encontraba Naruto.

-Está aquí...- susurró.

La abuela sacó de su abrigo algo parecido a un rosario.

Sasuke se colocó delante de Naruto, en actitud protectora, mientras el rubio le susurraba al oído.

-Anda, la abuela del autobús...

Mientras, Itachi abrazaba con tanta fuerza a Kisame que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos.

**oOo**

¿A que tardé muchoo? (demasiado n.nU) Gomen por haber tardado TANTO en actualizar… Bueno, mejor paso a responder a los reviews :3

**Kyroa-chan:** oh… sí… claro… la máscara… jajajajaa (se me había olvidao u-u) supongo, Sasuke llevaría una máscara… imagínate a Itachi con máscara también… y los Akatsukis con máscara también… y a Kakashi sin máscara òó bueno me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ojalá también te guste este (que creo que me quedó bastante mal TT-TT) Espero tu review:3 besuus

**Maca-chan 15: **xD no, no está muerto de verdad… de momento muahahaaa (Tsubaki se pone una linterna debajo de la cara y apaga las luces) MUAHAHAHAAA! (a k doi muxio miedo? Ò.Ó …vale, no… -.-U) y sobre el lemon… esque no he escrito nunca, no sé cómo quedará… io lo intentaré vale? Besos y cuídate tu tmb! n3n

**Armys: **xDD tú y tu inner (inner: …hola inner de Armys… ¬¬ que sufrida es nuestra vida de inner verdad? Ains… todo el día soportando a la pesada esta…) o-o hoy está charlatana (inner: …) vale, ya es normal… k susto (inner (bajito): volveré…) Weno k bien que te gustó el capítulo jejeje aquí tienes la continuación n.n te me cuidaas :3 y espero tu lindo revieeew :3 (k bonito)

**Hitomy miwa akimoto: **Hito-chaaaaaaaaaaaan: D Jeje k bien k te gustó la trama n.n espero que te guste también la continuación… aunque tardé mucho en actualizar ó.ò ya sé que no lleva mucho yaoi por el momento, más adelante habrá más, promesa! Muxos besos y espero tu reviwi :3


	4. Capítulo 3

**oOo**

**Cap - 3**

**oOo**

La extraña anciana les miraba como si la cosa no fuera con ella. Sasori tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión seria en el rostro, y Deidara les observaba con cautela. Itachi celebraba el gol de su equipo de fútbol, abrazando a Kisame.

Sasori les miró con mala cara.

-Itachi, fuera de aquí. Esto es serio, tío.

-Pasamos a la final, pasamos a la...- se dio cuanta de que todos los demás le miraban con reproche, y apagó la tele susurrando por lo bajo "Ya lo celebraré esta noche en el bar, aburridos"

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba tenso. Muy tenso. Aquella anciana le daba mala espina, y las miradas de Sasori y Deidara no ayudaban a que se calmara. ¿Qué hacía esa vieja allí? ¿Y qué hacía mirando a Naruto con esa cara, con ese rosario tan extraño en la mano, si se suponía que nadie podía verlo? Realmente no le gustaba nada.

Además, se acordaba del encuentro que acababa de tener esa misma tarde con ella en el autobús. ¡Le había tomado por una chica! Ofendido, le dirigió una mirada enfadada, pero la ancianita no le prestó atención. Miraba a Naruto, estaba seguro. Y también estaba seguro de que el rubio se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Buenas...- susurró con cuidado. La abuela avanzó un par de pasos y se colocó frente a él.

-Aparta- dijo con voz dura, y sin darle tiempo a replicar, apartó a Sasuke de un empujón y se colocó frente al rubio.

El fantasma de Naruto estaba completamente paralizado, ante la mirada inquisidora y penetrante de la vieja. Ella alzó el rosario, despacio, sin prisas, y un brillo salvaje apareció en sus ojos al descargarlo a pocos centímetros de la figura de Naruto.

-Ya está- dijo dándose la vuelta- todo arreglado.

-¿Sí? Uf, menudo alivio, las presencias que siente Sasori siempre me dan muy mala espina- rió Deidara.

-Pues ya está todo arreglado.

-De verdad, siento como si el ambiente estuviera más limpio- Deidara respiró hondo para corroborar su tesis-. Gracias, señora.

-Lo siento todo más limpio- dijo Kisame, como si hubiera sentido algo.

-No hay de qué- replicó la anciana, guardando el rosario con una sonrisa. Luego se giró hacia Sasuke- perdona si te he asustado, querido. Tenías una presencia maligna a tus espaldas.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

-Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que me baje al bar a celebrar el paso a la final del equipo de Konoha. ¿Quién se viene conmigo?

-Yo, espera que coja la chaqueta y te acompaño- exclamó Deidara, y desapareció por la puerta del comedor. Volvió con una chaqueta negra con nubes bordadas y se la puso mientras Itachi abría la puerta principal. Kisame decidió acompañarles también.

-Sasori, págale a esta amable señora por este trabajo tan bien hecho- y se fueron los tres.

Un denso silencio se estableció tras el portazo de la puerta principal.

Los tres sabían que Naruto seguía allí.

La anciana exorcista, Sasuke y un extrañado Sasori. La abuela comenzó a hablar.

-Supongo que los dos sabéis que no me he deshecho de él.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sasori.

-Porque aún puede salvarse. Aquí, junto a nosotros, hay una presencia extraña. Y puede ser devuelta a su cuerpo, por eso no le he eliminado.

Sasuke se mordió el labio y sintió la necesidad de intervenir bajo la mirada acusadora de los otros dos.

-Se llama Naruto- dijo al fin-. Está en coma- pero no agregó nada más.

-Está bien, tranquilo, Sasuke- dijo Sasori, conciliador-. Creo que lo mejor será que no digamos nada a los otros. Tu puedes verle, ¿cierto?- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza- y puedes comunicarte con él, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Es extraño- comentó la abuelita-. Normalmente nadie puede ver y hablar con fantasmas. ¿Puedes tocarle?

-Sí, y él puede tocarme a mí.

-Vaya, es el primer caso así que conozco, qué raro. Pero es muy interesante... bueno, de todas formas mi consejo es que le tengas controlado y no informéis de su existencia a nadie. A nadie, ¿queda claro? Puede ser muy peligroso. Yo me ofrecería a ayudaros, pero creo que mis obligaciones como exorcista finalizan aquí porque jamás me he enfrentado a un caso como éste. Así que solo os daré un consejo: id con cuidado.

-Gracias- dijo Sasuke, estupefacto. No se hubiera imaginado que la anciana dejaría ir a Naruto con tanta tranquilidad.

-Mis honorarios- exigió, y Sasori le pagó una considerable cantidad de dinero.

Cuando la anciana salió por la puerta, dando portazo, Sasori se giró hacia el moreno.

-¿Es cosa mía o nos ha timado?

**oOo**

Gaara estaba tirado de cualquier manera en la mesa del escritorio, sobre los papeles y documentos esparcidos encima de la mesa, y pensando en lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

Había encontrado otro.

La víctima perfecta, se dijo. Un alma fuera de su cuerpo dormido, realmente era una suerte. Podía usarlo en sus experimentos si conseguía el cuerpo, algo fácil de hacer. Y además... era hermoso. Sus ojos azules le habían cautivado, y su piel morena parecía suave. Tendría que comprobar si realmente lo era.

Se levantó y salió del despacho, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo a oscuras. Las sombras se arremolinaban a su alrededor hasta que llegó al final del pasadizo, encontrándose ante la puerta del salón, y encendió la luz.

-Joder...

Allí, de pie en medio de la sala, ante el televisor de pantalla de plasma que le había costado cuatro meses de ahorrar sueldo y de sacar dinero de entre los cojines de los sofás, estaba Neji Hyuga.

-¿Te he asustado?

-No- repuso Gaara. Le había cogido un poco desprevenido, pues no creía encontrárselo tan pronto-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a cumplir mi parte del trato.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos, pintados de negro.

-¿Quieres venganza?

-Quiero hacerte sufrir como le hiciste sufrir a ella.

-Creía que ambos estábamos de mutuo acuerdo con este asunto, Hyuga- murmuró peligrosamente.

Neji Hyuga le miró con furia contenida en sus ojos pálidos.

-No me vengas con cuentos- siseó, y su voz fue subiendo el volumen hasta convertirse en un bramido- ¡TU LA MATASTE!

-¡Tú estabas de acuerdo con los experimentos! ¡Ella estaba en coma, era perfecta para el trabajo! ¡Que saliera mal es un detalle sin importancia!

-¡ESE DETALLE LE COSTÓ LA VIDA!- Neji estaba fuera de sí, algo que no era ni remotamente normal, y Gaara sintió el peligro. Debía apresurarse a calmarle. Bajó los ojos, sumiso, y recitó con voz neutra.

-Lo siento, Hyuga. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido... no volverá a ocurrir.

-Desde luego que no volverá a ocurrir- cortó Neji-. Porque jamás volverás a realizar esos experimentos. No al menos con mi ayuda.

Gaara sintió algo desencajarse en su interior, pero no supo clasificarlo.

Observó, con estupor e impotencia, cómo Neji Hyuga se plantaba furioso ante él, y sintió cómo le empujaba y le hacía caer al suelo. Intentó restarle importancia al dolor de su trasero cuando colisionó contra la superficie fría.

-Te odio- susurró Neji con voz rota en su oído, agachándose para quedar junto a él.

Gaara creyó que iba a golpearle, pero se sorprendió mucho y abrió los ojos asombrado cuando notó los hombros del Hyuga convulsionarse en espasmos, y se quedó sin palabras al contemplar su rostro surcado de lágrimas amargas.

-La he perdido... ella era todo para mí y la he perdido... y es por tu maldita culpa...- los sollozos amargos se alargaron un par de minutos silenciosos, en los que las lágrimas de Neji surcaban su habitual máscara de frialdad ante el silencio sorprendido del pelirrojo.

Finalmente, Gaara se decidió.

Le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, atrayéndole hacia él con delicadeza, e hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Neji ahogó sus gemidos de dolor y sus lágrimas entre los brazos de Gaara, sin saber muy bien por qué, dejando salir todo el dolor a borbotones.

Gaara perdió sus manos entre los suaves y largos cabellos castaños de Neji, acariciándole con la dulzura de alguien que quiere consolar a un niño aun sin saber muy bien cómo.

Cuando las lágrimas de Neji cesaron, y ante el nuevo asombre del ojiverde, no se apartó del cuerpo de Gaara. Permaneció apoyado en su pecho con la mirada perdida.

-Hyuga, no estás solo- oyó que decía el otro-. Yo... yo estoy contigo.

Neji sonrió levemente, con tristeza.

-Me alegra saberlo.

**oOo**

-Sasuke, ¿crees que la vieja tenía razón?

Naruto estaba tumbado en el suelo, bocarriba y mirando al techo, con la pierna izquierda cruzada sobre la derecha y muy aburrido. Sasuke hacía los deberes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo de que puedo volver a mi cuerpo.

-Pues claro, hombre. Vamos a ayudarte- respondió, absorto en su tarea.

El rubio se giró hacia él y le habló desde el suelo.

-¿Tu crees que lo conseguiremos? Y si lo hacemos... ¿todo volverá a ser como antes?

El moreno dejó de escribir y le dirigió una mirada extraña.

-Naruto...- buscó sus ojos, pero éstos le evitaban- ¿insinúas que cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad (que volverá), yo ya no te trataré como antes?

-Siempre has sido muy frío conmigo.

Sasuke se sentía mal. Aquel chico no merecía la indiferencia con la que le había tratado, estaba claro, y quería compensare como fuese.

-Perdóname- dijo de pronto. Naruto alzó la vista, eso era lo último que esperaba oír de los labios del moreno.

-¿Qué...?

-Perdóname- repitió, con un nudo en el estómago. Naruto estaba en esa situación por su maldita culpa. Porque él le disparó.

El Uchiha se levantó bruscamente de la silla, y Naruto le imitó. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ojos azules confusos ante tinieblas confusas, y Naruto resistió el impulso que le obligaba a acogerlo en su pecho y calmar sus temores. No sabía qué le pasaba a Sasuke, y tampoco comprendía qué le ocurría a él mismo.

¿Qué les estaba pasando?

El moreno sentía el nudo en el estómago más fuerte, más doloroso, y la mirada de Naruto sobre él.

Supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Ir hacia él y abrazarle, decirle que todo estaba bien, que no tuviera miedo porque él iba a estar a su lado. Consolarlo, acunarlo y perderse buceando en sus ojos azules, confundidos pero preciosos, y besarle para calmar sus dudas.

Pero comprendió que no podía ser, porque les separaban muchas cosas.

Y al mismo tiempo, comprendió que no podía seguir negándoselo.

Se había enamorado de él.

Se había enamorado de Naruto.

¡De Naruto!

Del rubio estúpido y gritón, del marginado de la clase, del baka de los ojos azules y el cabello revuelto, ése que tenía bigotes a los lados del rostro y que se comportaba como un niño.

Del Naruto que había visto, débil e indefenso, en una cama del hospital y que se había convertido en un fantasma por su culpa.

Y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Volvió a sentarse al escritorio con el corazón desbocado, sin permitir que ningún sentimiento fuera reflejado en su rostro impasible, y sintiendo que los nervios en su estómago, que en ningún momento le habían abandonado, comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente, al tiempo que él mismo asimilaba y aceptaba lo que sentía por el rubio.

-¿Sasuke?- su voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Naruto se había acercado a él con la preocupación pintada en su rostro. Su pecho estaba recostado en la espalda del moreno, porque intentaba ver su rostro, que Sasuke mantenía oculto con la cabeza gacha.

-No es nada- susurró, intentando no pensar en la proximidad del rubio- No es nada, tranquilo, baka.

-Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí- dijo, ignorando el insulto.

-Es lo mínimo...

-¿Eh?

-Cualquiera lo haría, quiero decir.

-Pero que seas tú lo hace especial- un leve sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas, pero continuó hablando-. Por eso, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. ¡Para lo que sea! Para todas esas tonterías que se te meten en ese cabezón de dobe tan grande que tienes, quiero que sepas que puedes contármelo... aunque tú creas que no.

Sasuke meditó unos momentos.

-Gracias.

-Es lo mínimo, ¿no?

-Es lo justo.

-Entonces, ¿amigos?

Amigos. A Sasuke le sabía a poco.

-Amigos- y se dieron las manos.

**oOo**

No podía dejarlo abandonado, el argumento me gusta demasiado xD

Bueno, he vuelto... me cambié el nick de Tsubaki Kitsune al de Ayuru porque es el que uso en los foros que frecuento y he decidido unificar mi presencia y llamarme en todos lados igual.

No voy a dejar tirado este fic o.- aunque parecía que sí, ¿verdad? Pido perdón si alguien se molestó conmigo u.u

Qué mas... he editado los capítulos anteriores y he corregido las faltas de ortografía que me ponían nerviosa, porque todo lo anterior lo escribí hace más de medio año y creo que he cambiado un poco la forma de escribir xD

Respondo a los reviwitos bonitos que me dejasteis hace siglos…

**Kyroa-chan: **sip, habrá muchos problemas con que Sasuke disparara a Naruto, ya verás xD de momento le hago sufrir psicológicamente BWAHAHAHAA XDD muchísimas gracias por tu review n//n

**Tsubasa-Uzumaki: **aah… tardé siglos, sister u.u espero que no te hayas olvidao de la trama xD

**Minamoto no Ishisu-Magy: **muchas gracias por tu review, fue el que me animó a continuar con la historia, en serio… creo que de no haber sido por eso no quizá no habría continuado u.u el padre de Naruto está algo tristecillo, por esos dice cosas bochornosas xD y no… Gaara no acabará solo xDD ya le busqué parejilla o.o Gracias por los ánimos!


	5. Capítulo 4

**oOo**

**Cap - 4**

**oOo**

Cuando Itachi, Deidara y Kisame volvieron al apartamento, no se encontraron lo que pensaban encontrarse.

Sasori estaba borracho.

-Sho shoy el reey...

De pie encima de la mesa del comedor, con los brazos abiertos en cruz, extendidos, libres, listos para volar.

-¡...del mundoo!

O para pegarse de morros contra el suelo.

-¿PERO QUÉ HACES, SUBNORMAL?- bramó Itachi, corriendo hacia él. Sasori le miró con la vista desenfocada. Apestaba a alcohol.

-Puedo... ¡volar!- y le brillaban los ojos.

-Dios... está peor que Deidara cuando toma Martinis...

-¡Eh!- protestó la rubia- que sólo bebo en fin de semana... yo no me pongo así...- añadió en voz baja.

-Deidy, tú cuando te emborrachas pareces una gelatina grumosa balanceándose de un lado a otro. Así- y Kisame movió los brazos, imitando el temblequeo de una gelatina.

-¡Cállate!

-¡No me callo, fea!

-¿Fea? ¡Pescadilla maloliente!

Tras un par de capones de Itachi, que era buen bebedor y el alcohol no le había afectado tanto como a sus compañeros, ambos se callaron (con sendos chichones en sus cogotes, eso sí) y prestaron atención al pobre Sasori.

-¿Has sido tú solito?

-Sh... claro, mi amor... sho solito me he bebido la botesha de Martini... baby...

-Voy a llevarte a dormir- suspiró Itachi- ayúdame, Kisame, que estoy algo mareado- pero Kisame estaba en la cocina bailando la macarena- ¿Deida...?- la rubia roncaba en el sofá entre suspiros ("no pares... jeje... je... no... no pares"). Itachi bufó, levantando un mechón de cabello ante sus ojos, cargó a Sasori en brazos y lo llevó a su cuarto. Cuando lo dejó sobre la cama de cualquier manera y salió del cuarto apagando la luz, un montón de pensamientos inconexos se arremolinaron en le mente del Uchiha.

Era culpa del alcohol.

Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo con una mano, delante de la habitación de Sasuke, y esperó pacientemente con la otra mano en la frente, que le ardía, a que su vista volviera a enfocarse con nitidez. Cuando se le pasó el mareo, dio un par de pasos y entró a su propio cuarto.

Desde que era pequeño, había tenido una habitación para él solo. Y ahora que Sasuke vivía con ellos, la situación no cambiaba, porque el apartamento era grande y habían acumulado una verdadera fortuna. El tema de los papeles y de la propiedad del piso lo llevaban entre él y Sasori, y aparentemente no tenían ningún problema con la justicia.

Pero eran ladrones.

Sucios y rastreros ladrones.

¡Por favor! ¿Qué dirían sus padres?

...sus padres estaban muertos.

Recordó, sentándose en la cama mientras se desabotonaba la camisa con esfuerzo, la voz asustada y temblorosa de su hermano cuando le llamó por teléfono diciéndole que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, arrollados por un camión. Él había aparentado ser fuerte y había acogido a Sasuke, pero por dentro estaba destrozado.

Itachi había llorado, a escondidas de todo. De todos. Y lo había hecho con tanta amargura que su alma estaba rota por dentro, lamentándose por no haber dado a sus padres la atención que se merecían y por no haberles agradecido todo lo que habían hecho por él.

Porque estaban muertos.

Itachi, bajo los efectos del alcohol, se tumbó en la cama con el torso descubierto y los pantalones a medio desabrochar, con un brazo cubriéndole el rostro, ennegrecido por sus recuerdos.

**oOo**

El sol pegaba con fuerza, inclemente, sobre sus cabezas. La lluvia del día anterior había dejado paso a un calor seco y pegajoso, y Sasuke caminaba con la mochila a la espalda y la vista fijada en los adoquines del suelo. Naruto correteaba a su alrededor, feliz.

-Nee, Sasuke, cara de muerto, vas a llegar tarde...

-¿Cara de muerto?

-Pareces cansado y tienes ojeras- repuso el rubio.

-Tengo la piel pálida, eso es todo.

-Más pálida. Pareces una fotografía en blanco y negro.

-Joder, pues sí que estamos bien- bufó el moreno, hastiado. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza, la noche anterior, la estúpida idea de que se había enamorado del baka?

La entrada del instituto estaba abarrotada a esas horas, y Sasuke pasó ante un grupo de chicas, que se giraron inmediatamente, admiradas, al ver al moreno caminar por su lado. Sasuke era tan popular, tan sexy, tan guapo... y ¿estaba hablando solo?

-...Y más vale que no me molestes durante la clase... que sí, pesado... ¡cállate ya!- las chicas alucinaban.

Entró en el aula, que estaba ya llena de gente, y para su alivio todavía no había llegado el profesor. No quería más amonestaciones por llegar tarde, le sobraban las llamadas de atención que le hacían cuando no atendía en clase.

Se dirigió al fondo del aula, y dejó caer la mochila sin delicadeza alguna sobre la silla, masajeándose los hombros, cansados del esfuerzo de llevar tanto peso. Un par de ojos verdes observaban con detalla cada uno de sus movimientos, cada músculo en tensión bajo esa camiseta de manga corta que apareció al quitarse Sasuke la chaqueta.

Era Sakura Haruno.

Según Naruto, la chica más bonita de todo el instituto, la más guapa, la más lista, la más inteligente, adorable y perfecta fémina de todo el barrio. Sasuke odiaba con toda su alma su voz aguda, su cabello rosa y sus ojos brillantes y escrutadores, pero había oído comentar al rubio en más de una ocasión que haría cualquier cosa por que ella le dirigiera la palabra.

La muchacha se dirigió al pupitre de Sasuke, caminando con firmeza.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- saludó alegremente-. Buenos días.

-Hola, Sakura- contestó él, cortés, pero con un deje de frialdad.

-Me preguntaba si... hum...- meditó unos momentos, quería dirigirse a Sasuke con algo que tuviera una mínima importancia, pues se había dado cuenta de que la estrategia de "intenta ligarte a un tío bueno con piropos" no funcionaba con él- si quieres que te deje los apuntes de la clase teórica de educación física de ayer, ya que Gai-sensei te expulsó de la clase...

Sasuke flipaba en colores.

Naruto puso la cara más extraña que su rostro había formado jamás.

Se hizo un silencio en la parte trasera del aula, hasta que Sasuke respondió arrastrando las palabras.

-Gracias, Sakura- hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero estaba tan estupefacto que se quedó en una mueca grotesca-. Miraré tus apuntes.

-¿En serio? ¡Ahora mismo te los traigo!

Sakura trotó, feliz, hasta su pupitre en la primera fila y extrajo un fajo de papeles del cajón. Los puso ante Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Tómalos, están escritos con mi boli color mandarina fashion con purpurina, llevan mi perfume y mi número de teléfono, dirección de correo y cuenta bancaria, además de un beso con pintalabios "Rojo Pasión" para marcar la separación entre los párrafos. Puedes quedártelos, tranquilo que tengo más copias- concluyó con una sonrisa brillante.

El profesor entró en clase, impidiendo que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, aunque de todas maneras no lo habría hecho de lo pasmado que estaba. Sakura se despidió y se sentó en su asiento.

Naruto se moría de los celos.

-Tienes apuntes de Sakura-chan.

-Tengo en mis manos el documento más terrorífico que la humanidad ha podido crear. Apuntes de Gai-sensei escritos por Sakura- musitó al tiempo que se sentaba y guardaba los papeles- creo que me voy a morir.

-¡Sasuke, te odio!

-¿Y ahora por qué?- susurró, no quería que nadie le tomase por loco, hablando solo.

-Porque Sakura-chan te ha dejado los apuntes- refunfuñó, y puso una cara de enfadado muy graciosa- yo también quiero que me los deje ella.

-Por favor, Naruto, normalmente ni siquiera atiendes en clase- apretó los labios al darse cuenta de que estaba halando con un fantasma-. Antes no atendías.

-¿Antes?

-Sí, bueno... tú me entiendes.

-Claro- y se sumergió en un extraño silencio.

El Uchiha se sintió algo mal, pero el orgullo le impidió añadir nada más.

Aquel día, sin la risa de Naruto, su jornada escolar fue aburrida.

**oOo**

Sasuke caminaba tras la salida de clase, erguido pese a lo que le pesaba la mochila, hacia el apartamento junto a Naruto. Un grito de Sakura hizo detenerse al rubio.

-¿No vas con ella? Quiere volver a casa contigo.

Sasuke se giró extrañado.

-¿Cómo que si no voy con ella?

-Te está llamando.

-¿Crees que quiero ir con ella?

Naruto miraba el suelo.

-Sí.

Algo se desencajó en el interior de Sasuke al ver la expresión del rostro del rubio, ahora que había alzado el rostro con altanería y la barbilla muy alta, como desafiándole, y con la mirada dolida. Lo comprendió todo.

-Crees que prefiero ir con ella antes que contigo- afirmó, más que preguntó-. Es eso, ¿cierto?

-Al menos ella es de carne y hueso.

Dios... ¿cómo podía pensar así?

-Naruto- dijo, muy serio, y luego la expresión de su rostro se suavizó un poco-. Yo te prefiero a ti.

Naruto giró la cabeza, todo ofendido.

-¡Mentira!

-Como quieras- gruñó el Uchiha. Última vez que intentaba ser amable con Naruto, se dijo. Continuó su camino, mirándole de reojo para comprobar que le seguía. Naruto atravesó un par de farolas, todo enfurruñado, sumido en sus cavilaciones.

No podía ser que Sasuke le prefiriera a él antes que a Sakura, y le molestaba que le mintieran. Seguro que a Sasuke le gustaría más estar con esa chica, se dijo, porque Sakura era tan bonita... y él a su lado no era más que un rubio gritón que molestaba todo el rato.

Sasuke era un mentiroso.

Pero él, sin embargo... Naruto empezaba a apreciar su compañía. Quería que el moreno le reconociese. Sacudió la cabeza, para sacar de ella una idea estúpida que se había colado por su mente, e intentó darle una explicación más... lógica.

¡Claro que quería que le reconociese! Era normal, porque Sasuke era la única persona que podía verle, oírle y hablar con él. Era el único que podía tocarle, además.

Tocarle...

Naruto añoraba el contacto con la piel de otra persona. Se detuvo de pronto, su cuerpo medio atravesado en una pared. Con la vista fija en la nuca de Sasuke, una sonrisa triunfal comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

Uchiha iba a sufrirle.

**oOo**

Llegaron al apartamento, y Sasuke tuvo que abrir con llave.

-¿No están? Qué raro...

Naruto ni se inmutó cuando el moreno cerró la puerta y le dejó fuera, y tuvo que atravesarla con expresión de mala leche y plantarse ante él para que le hiciera caso.

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Qué?- estaba algo mosqueado porque Naruto no le había creído. Ja. No había creído la palabra de un Uchiha. No merecía ni que le mirara.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Porque no me apetece ir contigo- sabía que había sido cruel, pero en ese momento no le dio importancia-. Voy a ducharme.

Naruto le miró con puro odio. Si ayer por la noche Sasuke había sido incluso tierno con él, incluso le había dado la mano y le había dicho que a partir de ese momento iban a ser amigos, entonces no era el mismo Sasuke que ahora se metía en el cuarto de baño y cerraba con un sonoro portazo. ¿Ahora qué había hecho?

Pero no quiso darle más vueltas, la culpa de que ambos se hubieran enfadado era de Sasuke, no suya, y él no tenía que correr detrás del Uchiha para hacer las paces.

Ni en sueños.

Así que, enfadado, se puso a pensar en la mejor forma de fastidiar a Sasuke. Había pensado en llevárselo de paseo para jugarle alguna mala pasada aprovechando que sólo él podía verle y oírle, y hacer quedar mal en público al Uchiha.

Pero Sasuke era un aburrido y un amargado y no quería salir.

El sonido de la ducha le sacó de sus pensamientos. El sonido del agua se oía lejos, amortiguado por la madrea de la puerta del baño, pero Naruto era capaz de distinguir cuándo caía sobre las baldosas de la ducha y cuándo... sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Se puso rojo, sin saber por qué, y de repente su mente se quedó en blanco. No podía pensar en ora cosa que no fuera el sonido del agua, y se acercó despacio a la puerta del baño.

La figura de Sasuke se recortaba sobre la mampara de la ducha. Naruto se acercó dando saltitos, procurando que no le oyera. Se le había ocurrido la mejor forma de fastidiar a Sasuke.

-¡FUEGO!- chilló con todas sus fuerzas, y oyó el grito de Sasuke al golpearse con el grifo del susto que se llevó- ¡SASUKE, LA CASA ESTÁ ARDIENDO!

-¡JODER! ¿DÓNDE?- el Uchiha corrió la mampara con rabia y apareció desnudo ante Naruto, que se desternillaba de risa.

-¡Te lo has creído! ¡Eres un estúpido ingenuo!- y Naruto estalló de nuevo en carcajadas estridentes.

Carcajadas que bajaron de volumen ante la visión de Sasuke empapado, con cara de malas pulgas y... totalmente desnudo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, y se apresuró a taparse con la toalla.

Silencio incómodo...

Y de repente, cuando Naruto creía que estaba todo perdido y empezaba a pensar que el Uchiha se había enfadado y jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra... Sasuke sonrió.

Apenas se curvaron sus labios, y su rostro adquirió una expresión tan hermosa que Naruto se olvidó de respirar durante un momento. Porque los ojos del moreno también brillaban, y eso era más de lo que podía haber imaginado.

-¿No estás enfadado?- preguntó en un susurro.

-No- respondió Sasuke, y un brillo divertido cruzó sus ojos-. No puedo enfadarme contigo.

-¿Ni aunque te haya hecho salir de la ducha por una idiotez?

Sasuke encogió un hombro.

-Ya me vengaré.

-Como quieras...- murmuró Naruto, sorprendido. Luego se dio la vuelta, sin nada más que añadir, y regresó al salón. El agua de la ducha volvió a escucharse instantes después, formando una cascada tan confusa como sus pensamientos.

La sonrisa de Sasuke...

...quería verla otra vez.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado en el sofá de casa de Sasuke, dándole vueltas al mismo tema. Tampoco importaba.

Cuando Sasuke salió de la ducha vestido con unos pantalones y secándose el pelo con una toalla, le llamó y le sonrió. Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa, apenas curvando sus labios, y entró en la cocina.

Naruto se arrellanó en el sillón, feliz.

No hacía falta ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento.

**oOo**

Oooh... qué bonito xD ya los tenemos a los dos enamorados...

Ufs, tardé siglos en continuar, pero ya me tienen aquí de nuevo n.n

Tal vez dé la sensación de que voy muy lenta con estos dos, pero quiero currarme la relación... no quiero que sea un fic con simple lemon sin sentido, me gustaría trabajarme a los personajes... (a veces es desesperante, lo sé xD pero así luego se coge lo interesante con más ganas)

Ayu está feliz por los reviews n.n

**Yamikuri: **Tardé en actualizar TTTT pero al fin lo hice! Intentaré seguir a menudo, muchas gracias por el review!

**Tsuki:** gracias por el review! No dejaré tirada la historia, priometido n.n

**Samantha-miko: **no, Sasu no podrá ocultarle siempre la verdad… me sabe mal ponerlos en esa situación, pobrecitos… ahora a ver cómo resuelvo todo este lío… cuando Naruto se entere de la verdad… se me va a traumatizar, el pobre… (en verdad me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes xD)

**Nekozumi-Hitachiin: **qué hará Naruto…? Ah, eso es un secreto, solo lo sé yo mauajajaja xD garcias por el revió! Ya actualicé, supongo que en verano actualizaré más seguido n.n

**Yumi:** mil gracias por el review, porque me animó a acabar el capítulo… lo tenía a medias y no sabía como terminarlo u.u pero tu review me animó jeje… sí que es triste por parte de Naruto, pero también Sasuke lo está pasando mal (remordimientos, ya se sabe u.u)

Muchas gracias a todas (sois todas chicas, no?) por leer! Ayu is happy!


End file.
